VHS Video has been the standard media for recording/viewing video for the past ten years. Inherent to the design of this videocassette is a means to prevent accidental erasure or damage due to recording over existing recorded material. This device is a plastic tab that upon removal, leaves a recess at the rear of the videocassette. When this tab is removed sensors indicate this condition and prevent use of the videocassette recorder (VCR) record mode. However, application of a piece of adhesive tape over the recess, where the tab was located allows normal use of the videocassette. Also, this means of protection does not secure the videocassette against unauthorized viewing of the video tapes contents.
Generally, most video cassettes have a blind hole for the purpose of locating the videocassette during playing/recording. Generally, this same blind hole has opposing radial openings and at about mid depth of the hole. Intersecting this hole at the bottom of the videocassette is a track to prevent improper loading of the videocassette. A mating post built into the video recorder/player must pass uninhibited through this track for proper loading of the videocassette.
It is the principle object of this invention to provide a tamper resistant device that is of simple and inexpensive construction for use with standard VHS videocassette designs, is simple to use, and which is highly effective to ensure the safety of the contents of a videocassette tape from both damage and unauthorized viewing.